ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 2
The Spectactacular Spider-Man? ''(also known as? ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2) is a 2014 American superhero film directed by Marc Webb, based on the? Marvel Comics? character? Spider-Man. It will be the sequal to 2012 reboot? The Amazing Spider-Man? and? Columbia Pictures'? fifth? Spider-Man film.? Main Article: The Amazing Spider-Man Sequals (film series) Plot Six months after the events of The Amazing Spider-Man, Peter Parker learns his Aunt May is having money issues so he must become employed at the Daily Bugle where he works for somone named J. Jonah Jameson who hates Spider-Man. As Spider-Man, Peter fights a new villan named the Shocker who has special weapons, but has barely any powers and is always easily defeted by Spider-Man. After Gwen's breaks up with Peter she meets a new guy named Max Dillion. At first Peter is gealous of Max, but he comes to like him eventully comes to like him as a freind. Peter has a two new best freinds at school named Mary Jane and Harry Osborne. Peter starts to becomes suspisous of Harry's father Norman. Peter meets his childhood friend Eddie Brock who claims to have found a suit which thier fathers used to try and cure cancer. Everything is normal until two new villans arive in New York. Doc Ock, a scientist with tenticle arms who thinks everything in life should be dedicated to science, and Black Cat who is a sly cat burgaler. Spider-Man and Doc Ock have many battles together before Doc Ock considers Oscorp an insult to science. After it is revealed Doc Ock can control medal, he takes down all of Oscorp tower killing many people including Gwen. Max is injured and must go to the hospital Black Cat flirts with Spider-Man and decides to team up with him many times before Spider-Man decides to use the suit his dad created to go after Doc Ock. It makes him more powerful while at the hospital, Max learns he has powers. He goes so crazy with them, and even brings down the entire hospital. He becomes Electro and blames Spider-Man for Gwen's death Meanwhile, Spider-Man fights Doc Ock and beats him, but the suit tries to get him to kill Doc Ock so Spider-Man go to his lab to try to kill the suit by refrigerating it. Eddie comes and is angry at Peter for this. Peter then lifts up Eddie, causing him to think Peter is a mutant. Peter revels he is Spider-Man and says he must destroy the suit. Peter then leaves, and Eddie looks at the suit. Electro finds Spider-Man and tries to get his revenge on him. Electro then goes crazy and kills himself. The police find Max's dead body and then see Spider-Man swing away. The Daily Bugle turns the city aganst Spider-Man, making them believe he was responsible for Gwen and Max's death. Peter then throws his suit in the water, saying he is Spider-Man no more. The final sceane shows Mj and Peter about to kiss before the screen goes black. Post Credits: Nick Fury enters Peter's apartment and wants him in The Avengers Innitiative Post Credits 2: Eddie puts on the suit and then The Following words are SPIDER- MAN WILL RETURN IN THE AVENGERS 2. NOTE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT ULTIMATESPIDERMAN'S APPROVAL!!!!! Cast Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Andrew Garfield Gwen Stacy - Emma Stone Harry Osborn - Joseph Gorden Levitt Norman Osborn - Alan Rickman J.Jonah Jameson - Stan Lee May Parker - Sally Field Flash Thompson - Chris Zylka Herman Schultz/Shocker- Leif Gantvoort Mary Jane Watson- Shailene Woodley Dr. Otto Octavious/ Dr. Octopus- Christopher Nolan Max Dillon/Electro- Jamie Foxx Felica Hardy/Black Cat- Meagan Fox Eddie Brock Jr.- Cam Gigandet Nick Fury - Samuel L. Jackson Category:Superheroes Category:Spider-Man Category:Sequel Category:Movies